happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiro
Hiro is a fan character made by User:Captain Sans Nightmare. Biography Hiro was born in Sendai, Tohoku, Japan on March 10, 2003. He was athletic and was a expert with melee weapons and had magic powers he inherited from his father. Hiro, is a Japanese water dog, and has Asian physical characteristics. He lived in Sendai, until the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake happened, and Sendai faced catastrophe since the city was very close to the origin point of the earthquake. Hiro was at school when it happened, and his sister was in Happy Tree Town, at her university when it happened. When the earthquake ended, he immediately rushed out of school and ran as fast as he could to home, which he got there under 30 seconds. His parents, were alright, but his father was trapped under some debris. He and his mother attempted to help him. But, a tsunami then struck the city and Hiro had little time to react. His mother pushed him outside and Hiro ran as fast as he ever has. But, he was unable to outrun the tsunami, as it finally caught up to him in 10 seconds and was washed away very fast. Hiro, saw Death for a brief moment and thought his life was about to end. But he disappeared and Hiro was able to find debris and used it as a raft. After a few days, he was found. Hiro learned that his parents died. He was sent to Happy Tree Town to be taken care of by his older sister. Hiro, was eventually contacted by a agent of Death, due to his magic abilities, his strength and agility, and not known to him was, that his sister was a agent of Death. He, was offered a chance to become a member. Hiro accepted the offer. He was told to kill a rogue agent. He, managed to succeed to kill him. Hiro, became a agent of Death, and was only 11 years old at the time. Hiro is now 13. He wears a grey head band and has grey hair, his hair is swept to one side. He has red pupils. He wears a yellow and maroon jacket. He wears maroon pants and black and white sneakers. He is athletic, agile, and has powerful magic abilities, but he is still in training on using his magic abilities properly, and can some of his magic abilities may fail in combat, or might lose control. He also has a fear of water, due to his near death experience in Sendai. So, he refuses to go in large bodies of water. He likes anime and manga, likely because it remains him of his homeland Japan. Personality He is lay-backed and is nonchalant. He tries to be 'cool'. However, he is very careful and concentrates when in combat. He likes to tease Thanatos sometimes, by making some objects asymmetrical on purpose, unless they're in combat or on a mission together. Hiro is afraid of large bodies of water but he isn't afraid of bathes or showers. But he refuses to go near large bodies of water. Trivia * He is somewhat similar to Soul "Evans" Eater. * He speaks Japanese precisely, due to the obvious fact he was from Japan. However, he speaks English more often now after he moved to Happy Tree Town. However, he makes grammar mistakes at times. * His name was given by User:GamingDubstepGriffin101. * His name means "abundant", "generous, tolerant," or "prosperous". Category:AidenDaSvenskaSigill's characters Category:Magic Users Category:Dogs Category:Black Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Characters with Facewear Category:Strong characters Category:Fast Characters